Algo Inconciente
by Sweetsugarhoney
Summary: Porque para Jasper una flor que se regala es un corazón que se entrega. Viñeta. JxA.


**Para todas aquellas que aman esta pareja y se percataron de esa parte en la escena del jardín botánico de Crepúsculo donde Jasper y Alice van caminando juntos y él le regala una florcita. Un romántico el Jazz, jeje.**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Algo Inconciente<strong>

Con Alice aferrada a su brazo, Jasper camina por el jardín botánico mientras el profesor de biología habla de plantas y la posibilidad de hacer té de composta, algo asqueroso hasta para los mortales.

A pesar de seguir rodeado de humanos, el sureño se siente relativamente bien. Probablemente lo que más le alegra es saber que su mujer no lo está teniendo del brazo porque teme que salga corriendo a matar estudiantes, sino simplemente porque así lo siente. Está contenta, relajada, tomándose la excursión escolar como si fuera uno de sus románticos paseos por el bosque, y Jasper no puede evitar contagiarse de su buen ánimo.

Entonces, como siempre que hay una flor cerca, sucede. Inconcientemente, casi mecánicamente, Jasper estira un brazo, se roba una diminuta flor de cerezo, y se la entrega a su esposa sin decirle una palabra.

No es algo que tuviera planeado. De hecho, es un reflejo que le ha quedado del pasado, de sus primeros meses de relación con Alice, más precisamente.

En ese tiempo él aún la estaba conociendo, aunque ella ya sabía todo de él. Solían caminar juntos por el bosque sin rumbo fijo, y no eran raras las ocasiones en que la pequeña vampira se aferraba a su brazo como ahora, contenta y despreocupada. A Jasper no le molestaba en absoluto. Es más, le encantaba. De alguna manera era conciente de que era ella quien le había devuelto la esperanza, era ella quien hacía ya un tiempo lo hacía sentir más tranquilo, más confiado, más feliz.

Pero esa confianza tenía un límite que el muchacho aún no había logrado superar. Se había enamorado de ella, perdidamente. Pero aún cuando lo sabía, se negaba a admitirlo abiertamente. Por décadas se había acostumbrado a desconfiar de todo y de todos, y por más inocente que Alice fuera, era una persona, y por el sólo hecho de serlo podía lastimar sus sentimientos en cuanto se decidiera a derribar los muros que lo separaban de ella. Una parte de él quería soltar todo y abrirle su corazón, pero otra parte se aferraba a la duda y al temor.

Era entonces, cuando caminaban juntos y él pensaba en la pequeña mujer que llevaba colgada de su brazo, que siempre le pasaba lo mismo. Su magnífico control no era suficiente para abarcar todas las áreas de su amor por Alice. O se concentraba en callarse la boca y no decirle lo que sentía, o se concentraba en no hacer algo estúpido que delatara sus sentimientos. Controlar las dos cosas al mismo tiempo no era posible. Como se le hacía más preocupante el problema de decírselo a viva voz, finalmente siempre se decidía por tratar de dominar su garganta y su cabeza. Y era ahí cuando el resto de su cuerpo aprovechaba la oportunidad para salirse de su vigilancia y hacer algo totalmente fuera de lugar. Por ejemplo, arrancar una flor del camino y regalársela cual si ella fuera su enamorada.

Era automático, matemático. Uno, arrancar la flor. Dos, dársela a Alice. Tres, pensar qué demonios acababa de hacer. Cuatro, dejar escapar una ola de vergüenza tan involuntaria como darle la flor. Cinco, sentirse un tonto mientras Alice hacía esfuerzos por no reír.

Y es que a la muchacha le causaba tremenda gracia, porque conocía el futuro y sabía que la guerra interna de Jasper ya estaba resuelta a su favor. Sólo era cuestión de darle tiempo a su caballero para que él se decidiera a confesarle su amor. Porque la amaba, y ella ya lo sabía. Él no se lo decía con palabras, pero se lo decía con todos esos gestos involuntarios que al final resultaban más evidentes que un _Te amo_ escrito en luces de neón.

Ahora, sesenta años más tarde, Jasper le regala una flor y ella sonríe aún más que ayer. Sonríe, en primer lugar, porque, aún cargando con la tortura de controlar su sed y de soportar todas las emociones a su alrededor, el rubio se anima a olvidarse de todo por un momento y concentrarse nada más que en ella. Sonríe, en segundo lugar, porque el gesto ha sido tan espontáneo que no le ha dado tiempo a verlo en una visión. La ha sorprendido, como cada vez que repite esa acción inconciente que viene haciendo desde que se conocieron. Por lo general ella ve de antemano todos los regalos y citas románticas que Jasper planea para sus fechas especiales, pero por suerte se le siguen escapando estas pequeñas cosas que su marido hace sin pensar. Una flor, un abrazo, un beso, una mano que atrapa la suya. Un _Te amo _que viaja de su quieto corazón hasta su boca, y sale por sus labios sin pasar primero por su mente. Y es ese el tercer motivo de su amplia sonrisa. Antes sabía que él la amaba, sólo que no se animaba a decírselo. Ahora sabe que él la ama, y él ya se lo ha dicho por todos los medios posibles. Con palabras y sin palabras.

Es más, ahora mismo, con sus ojos dorados como su cabello, él se lo está diciendo. Y ella tiene ganas de saltarle encima y comerlo a besos. Pero no puede, porque eso sería encender la mecha para que las emociones románticas de Jasper exploten por los aires y vuelvan locos a todos los estudiantes que están alrededor. Mejor disimularlo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Jazz —le dice ella con su voz de soprano, y él sonríe también. Sabe que Alice se está controlando tanto como él. Sabe que si estuvieran solos, las cosas serían diferentes. Si estuvieran solos, él le estaría contando cuanto la ama, y ella a él. Pero están acompañados, así que caminan por el jardín botánico como un par de estudiantes más.

De todos modos, tienen toda una eternidad para estar juntos. Ya habrá tiempo de ponerse románticos cuando lleguen a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Como repito en cada fic, muchísimas gracias desde ya por leer y comentar <strong>


End file.
